


Secret Santa

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Secret Santa, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Gibbs’s team receive gifts from an anonymous ‘santa’.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #518 "secret santa"

Abby was the first to receive a box. It was plain brown cardboard, the label reading _Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto_ and the Navy Yard address in neat computer-printed letters. Inside was a red-and-green striped sweater, and on the front was a skull wearing a santa hat, over two crossed candy canes.

“It’s perfect!” Abby cried, then searched the box for a note – there was none. “But who’s it from?”

Gibbs was next, the same plain box and printed label, but this one contained a set of well-made hand tools, the specific tools needed for boat-building. Again, there was no note, no return address, no clue as to who had sent it.

“A secret admirer, boss?” McGee asked, then retreated from Gibbs’s glare.

The next box came for Ducky, a dozen fine silk bowties in muted colors and subtle patterns. Then, one was delivered for McGee, holding a box of typewriter ribbons and a plastic container that turned out to fit in his prop-pipe and made it blow bubbles. Palmer got the next box, a sampler of different coffees and several CDs of lullabies. The one after that was for Bishop, full of her favorite junk foods, along with a copy of the key to her bottom desk drawer, which had gone missing a week ago.

“That’s just spooky,” she said, but there was still no note.

Then Quinn got a box, scented candles and several pairs of winter gloves – “How do they know I keep losing mine?” and one arrived for Torres, with the complete set of Thom E. Gemcity novels and a guide to DC’s greasy spoons.

“But who _is_ it?” asked Abby.

The next day’s mail brought an envelope, addressed to the whole team, with a note that said, _MTAC, 14:00 today_.

They all crowded into the room, waiting impatiently until the call came through. 

“Tony!” said McGee, surprised.

His former partner grinned. “ _Hey, guys. Did you get your presents?_ ”

“They were perfect,” Tony,” said Abby. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, man,” added Torres. “You didn’t have to.”

“ _No, I didn’t_ ,” Tony agreed. “ _That’s what made it so much fun playing Secret Santa_.”

“You’re coming to visit, soon,” said Gibbs – it was as much a request as an order.

Tony smiled. “ _Yeah, boss. Soon._ ”

“And did you get our presents?” asked Jimmy.

“ _Yeah, they found us_ ,” said Tony. “ _Tali says thanks, too._ ”

“Soon, Tony,” said Abby, and he nodded.

“ _Soon._ ”

THE END


End file.
